This Love
by SamAlterEgo
Summary: NanoFate "I love you, Fate-chan and somehow I sense that you feel the same way about me too. Everything you did told me so, so why can’t you accept what I feel for you? Every time I say those three words to you, I meant it.”


**A/N: **Hi, this is my first time writing a fic based on an anime and definitely my first time doing a yuri fic. I started watching MGLN not too long ago and found myself hooked to this pairing so I started to do drafts to ease the addiction, never really thinking about posting but decided to do so after all. Hopefully I did not make the characters OOC. Review will really be of help to my writing and readers' opinion can provide me more outlook on where this story can go. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN. **

***

**This Love**

**Interlude I**

Spiritless slate blue eyes stared.

Just stared and keep staring at the door of her house, _their house_.

Hand, still holding the keys, froze in midair.

Reality hit, anguish twisted painfully, tauntingly, mercilessly at her heart.

She _knew_, had already known, yet she couldn't help but to hope.

Hoping that the door could open to a certain someone, someone her heart continually ached for.

It really had started to develop into a habit, she realized. An odd one.

A click. Lock unlocked. Wooden door slowly being pulled back.

Startled, she snapped out of trance.

For a moment, her hope rose. Blue irises lit up.

But she _knew better_. She should by now.

For her to fall right back into despair in mere seconds when she saw the familiar figure.

Familiar, but not the one she wanted. _Needed_.

Foolish. Yes, she should know better to get her hope high.

Still, lone tear spilled. Unaware by its' owner.

Taken aback, the shorter blue-eyed girl, who was holding the door, got scared, witless.

"N-Nanoha-"

Awareness sank in, hand flew up to cover, to wipe it away, only seem to encourage more to come.

"E-eh… Weird, Nya-ha-ha…"

More tears. More wiping. More awkward laughter.

She could not stop.

She was spiraling downward.

Sinking deeper into the vortex of despair.

Bottomless void of darkness consuming her inside.

The Iron Hammer Knight stood still, fists clenched hard at both sides, feeling useless.

Solemnness hung heavily, silence unbreakable until a voice of a child sliced through the suffocating air.

"Mama… Nanaho-mama-"

Ran out came a blonde-haired child.

Even spotting a whiff of blonde hurt. _Too much resemblance._

The brunette braced, composed.

Warmth little bundle latched onto her lower torso, innocent bi-colored eyes watching her.

"Vivio …"

Lowered so her eyes leveled with her child's, one hand smoothing strayed blonde strands, steeling her nerve for what was to come.

"Nanoha-mama, when will Fate-mama be home?"

Hand jerked to an involuntary stop, trembled slightly.

Mouth dried. A knot formed on her throat.

So much for bracing herself, _screw_ that.

"F-Fate-"

Tears burned the back of her eyes. She fought to keep them back.

A fleet of unwanted images crept past her defense.

_Blood. So much blood. Dark crimson stained most of the dark barrier jacket._

_Frantic bouts of order. Shamal's orders. _

_Order to stay back. Order to save __**her**__. _

"Fate-chan i-is –"

_Stubbornly refuse to comply despite the orders, she caught glimpses of __**her **__surrounded by the busy medics._

_Red-stained alabaster face ghastly white, too pale for her liking. _

"Mama?" Green and red orbs awaiting answer.

Forcing herself to take a few deep breaths, she tried again.

"Fate-chan-" A sob escaped.

A small supporting hand was placed on her shoulder.

Slate blue met sapphire blue and a nod exchanged.

She was not alone. She felt alone without _**her **_but she was not alone.

'_Thanks, Vita-chan.' _

'_Nanoha-'_

Shaking her head, she forced a smile.

Turning back at the question at hand, she refused to shun a six-year-old, hers and Fate's six-year-old.

"Vivio, Fate-mama won't be home for awhile."

The brunette turned to the empty doorway, lost in thoughts, effectively tuning out Vivio's childish tantrum about the promised plush bunny from her other mama.

_Yeah, Fate wouldn't, couldn't be with them for awhile. _

***

**Chapter 1**

Nanoha was utterly confused. Her gaze had been fixing on the side of the bed next to her own for quite a while now. Sleepiness not yet cleared off her head but enough to wonder about the empty bed side.

Where was _she_? _She_ was supposed to be in bed with her.

Fingers traced the bed sheet beside her for any evident of lingering warmth. Feeling only cold sheet, she grasped them, balled them into her fist, and for a moment, panic had its cold grip around her heart. She shuddered, remembering her dream, vividly though unwillingly.

Her mind wasn't playing a trick on her, was it?

Despite the disturbing dream, she could very well remember sleeping with _her _warmth body right next to her last night. That wasn't a dream, couldn't be a dream.

Her body was moving on its own accord, desperate for confirmation. Before she knew it, she was rushing out of their shared bedroom and gradually slowed down when she caught the smell of bacons and eggs.

Reaching the kitchen area, her feet abruptly came to stop. Instantly, she released a breath she wasn't aware of holding, the corner of her mouth couldn't help but to curve slightly upward at the scene that greeted her.

A happy Vivio sat at her chair, eagerly digging into her breakfast.

But no, that wasn't what relieved her.

Nanoha beamed, enjoying the sight of her best friend working, with sleeves rolled up and a scowl on her face, at the stove in their now rather messy kitchen and resisted pinching her own cheek for further affirmation.

Swiveling around in her wheelchair, the blonde moved rather efficiently getting what the brunette assumed was her share of breakfast done and never fail to greet her with a smile she had come to miss so much.

"Good morning, Nanoha. Breakfast? Though the eggs are a bit burnt…" Fate asked with a weak smile.

She moved in, perhaps out of a sudden need, lowered her body, and brushed her lips lightly against Fate's.

Face flustered, burgundy orbs widened in surprise, and for a second, Nanoha swore, they turned a darker shade but definitely not detesting the impulsive act. Feeling her own slightly heated cheeks, Nanoha managed a silly smile though she was surprise with herself, pleased to get an expected reaction out of her friend and definitely at ease now.

'This is real. No better way to confirm that this isn't just some dream than a taste of Fate-chan's lips. Though not really at all appropriate, in front of a five-year-old no less_.' _

How to best describe their relationship?Nanoha toyed with that line of thought.

They were close friend. Partners, who shared a house and raised a child together and even went as far as sharing a bed together. Despite all that, they were not together. No, not a couple but were close enough to occasionally share friendly kisses as to show affection for each other. Well, most of the time she was the one who initiated the act.

At this, Nanoha sighed mentally. She wanted more, for them to be more than just what they were now, if only Fate-

"Nanoha?"

Clearing her thoughts with a shake of the head.

"Good morning, Fate-chan." Came the late reply. "And yes, breakfast please. I don't mind burnt eggs. Nya-ha-ha."

"Meanie."

She was handed her share, "Thank-", but her friend didn't let go of the plate and watching her, searching her face and like always, those knowing eyes could read her like an open book.

'_Bad dream?' _Fate asked through telepathic.

'_Umm. It's nothing though.' _She replied meekly.

Fate's scrutinized gaze stayed for a few more seconds before she sighed and let go of the plate. She could easily tell what was eating at Nanoha. Those nightmares were still haunting her friend because of her. She had put her through this even though she knew firsthand what watching a close friend almost never make it back could do to one's psyche. To sum it all up, Fate's return from her last mission wasn't unscathed or with just a few cuts and bruises as souvenir. Her current need of wheelchair said it all.

Moving to the dining table with her own plate of food, Fate joined Nanoha and Vivio who were already wolfing down the scrambled eggs and bacons while making idle chatter about their plans of the day.

"Vivio, don't talk with your mouth full." Fate lectured gently. "Nanoha-mama too."

"Fate-mama is so strict. Communicating with your child is the basic in mother-daughter bonding." Nanoha pouted childishly. "Right, Vivio?"

"Umm." Their child, seemingly unaffected by a gentle scolding, looked, for lack of a better word, contented. Perhaps it was, since it was way too long for her to be with her mamas exchanging light banter in their dining table.

The blonde had to laugh. Her friend was the Ace of Aces, a respectable, fearful combat instructor and was to be 21 soon yet she would sometimes behave like a kid though Fate found those quirks adorable. And then, there was Vivio, who looked blissfully delighted to just sit there sharing a meal with them. She couldn't help but think it felt good to be home once again.

***

After the breakfast, Nanoha sent Vivio to get herself ready for school and their little bundle of joy was more than happy to comply when she learned that both her mamas were going to drop her off today. Fate was still seated in the dining area, watching guiltily while Nanoha did the dishes and cleaned up the mess left by her whereas the latter didn't seem to mind at all.

"Don't worry about a little mess. I'm used to it by now from all the time baking together with Vivio." Nanoha offered with her back turned, busy heating something up on the stove.

"It seems like I miss out a lot on your lives since I left 8 months ago." Fate said, wine-colored eyes swept past frame photos of Nanoha, Vivio and herself together on the book racks, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

"Yeah, you did." Nanoha placed her hand on top of her friend's, fingertips grazing softly over the healing scars, her blue eyes unreadable, before added, "but you're here now and you're going to make up for those lost time to us."

A silent nod and a squeeze of hand for assurance received and the brunette was contented with that for an answer.

When the blonde enforcer was handed a mug of warmed milky liquid, she frowned, "Milk?"

"Caramel milk. Caffeine consumption is not allowed, remember? Shamal's order." Nanoha answered, ignoring her friend pleading look.

"Yeah, this is her way of getting back at me for almost dying on her." Fate grunted, none too wisely.

None too wisely indeed seeing as the brunette stiffened as soon as she heard the words, the ace enforcer knew she had just touched on the touchy subject which both of them was not ready to talk about in her slip. And it was also too late to take it back.

Both of them fell silent and suddenly finding the tiled floor interesting. Still, Fate was the first to break the ice.

"N-Nano-"

Quick to recover, the white mage changed the subject, "Let's get ready. It's almost time to leave for Vivio's school and you have a check-up appointment with Shamal."

Knowing no better way out, Fate went along. With a pang of guilt, she watched Nanoha retreated wordlessly back to their room, and knew without a doubt her friend would go straight for a blistering hot shower, a habit they both shared when they needed to get things off their mind. Sighing, she turned back to her cup of milk and finished the dairy treat in one gulp.

'Not too bad.'she thought. Though she still preferred the stronger scented black coffee, she wouldn't mind drinking warmed sweetened milk every day if Nanoha was the one who made it for her.

With that thought on hold, the blonde wheeled herself toward their bedroom; she too needed to get dress.

In the next minute, she found herself on the entrance to their bedroom, had a hard time remembering what she was to do in this room after finding Nanoha just getting out of the steaming shower, hair dripping wet, and not quite yet dress, so to speak.

Nanoha, on the other hand, increasingly becoming more self-conscious about her state of undress, knowing she was being stared at, looked away in embarrassment.

"You're staring." The brunette stated with a beet red face.

Catching herself, she too tore her gaze away, and excused herself to the bathroom, saying she needed to wash up.

Her escape into the secluded lavatory did help her to recollect herself and a few splash of cold water on her face certainly cooled the heat she felt rushing to her head.

'What was I thinking_?' _She shook her head clear. 'I wasn't thinking, that's what I did.'

Reminding herself of her own place, she dried her face and went out to meet the source of her inner conflict, who had already dressed in her instructor uniform, sitting on their bed waiting for her.

Upon seeing her, Nanoha stood up, eyes wouldn't really meet hers, and walked over to her, helping her to sit on the bed which had Fate winced a little in the process.

Immediately worry overflowed in those slate blue eyes, words of concern were to come but was effectively cut off when Fate raced her for the chance to speak first.

"Before you make yourself worry sick, I just had some painkillers. They should kick in in a few minutes." She said, hoping to ease her friend's worry.

Nanoha scanned her best friend's face for another minute before taking her words for it. "You shouldn't make yourself do strenuous work like making breakfast, it could seriously further making your injuries worst. After all, you just got discharged three days ago."

Fate listened half-heartedly to her brown-haired friend as she reiterated about the can and can't do(s), fighting the urge to state the fact that she had been lying on a bed for two months; one in coma, another one doing nothing except _enjoying_ heavy doses of pain meds on a hospital bed, and tried hard not to fidget when she felt hands undoing her white pajamas top. The need of aiding in the most menial tasks like changing clothes herself and among others still unnerved her as she had been so used to being independent all her life. She could admit to herself that she was starting to feel frustrated about her own disability as she felt being rendered useless by it. She ought to when she couldn't even handle her own daily activities without Nanoha's help.

Gone was all the bitterness when she felt soft fingertips grazing gently down her bandaged front as her buttons came undone, every minute that passed by felt torturously slow for the disabled enforcer and she could feel the other's radiated warmth with Nanoha barely inches away. Studying the other's feature up-close, Fate found herself caught in the depth of gray blue eyes that turned unreadable when they swept over the bandages.

Swirl of emotions struck Nanoha, her eyes couldn't turn away, even at her firm command, from the white dressing that wrapped around the tender body in front of her. Beneath the white dressing, she knew, hid the reminder of her pain and fear she desperately wanted to forget, and very often wished for it to disappear. The ace of Aces was courageous, many had said so, and she too had scars from her own near death experience and faced them without flinching but who would have thought that when it came to Fate's, she was reduced to cowardice. Yes, she wasn't prepared to see them, wasn't ready to see them again like she had did so one time when Shamal changed the bandages during her friend's stay at the hospital. Briefly, she wondered if she would one day be ready to look at them without fear threatening to tear her apart. Perhaps never, she timidly admitted defeat.

Even without the ability to read one's mind, Fate understood, after all she felt like seeing her own reflection during Nanoha's recovery from all those years ago. She too, had the same irrational fear, had cowardly shunned them, and never really overcome it till this day. Behind those unreadable eyes of Nanoha, her carefully put on mask, she read tormenting feelings. She was also foreseeing the distress that was to come after today's trip to Shamal's office as what was hidden underneath the white cloth would no longer be hidden.

White sleeping attire slipped off, an ironed black button-up was helped putting on together with a pair of matching soft beige khakis pants, and Fate's outing attire was done. Picking up a comb, Nanoha started brushing at golden yellow hair, ending the process with a black ribbon tie neatly at the end of the hair. This whole time, Fate had her eyes closed, a smile tugged the corner of her mouth, engrossingly enjoying the attention and effort Nanoha was giving to her hair, or it could just be her own perverse indulgence of feeling how Nanoha's soft fingers worked to free her tangled blonde hair. _Yes, perverse indeed, as this was the only indulgence she would allow herself to indulge in, the closest she would let herself came to truly enjoy Nanoha's touch with no restrain. _

Once again in her wheelchair, Fate was pushed out of the bedroom by Nanoha but not before taking their reliable partner, Bardiche and Raising Heart along. Out in the living room, both were pleased to find that Vivio had dressed herself well. Memories of their little girl who still needed help in just about everything nearly a year ago still fresh on their mind had both parents beaming with pride.

Near the doorway to the outside, the three of them put on their shoes, and of course in Fate's case, with Nanoha helping her with her sneakers.

"Fate-mama, let Vivio do your shoelaces for you?" Vivio offered.

Both parents looked up, curious and slightly baffled at their six-year-old. "Vivio wants to help mama out?" Fate inquired, one hand reached to stroke the soft cheek that could only belong to a child.

"Umm. Vivio had finally learned to tie shoelaces on her own when Fate-mama is gone. I want to show mama what Vivio can do." Vivio answered, brimming with pride.

Amused, Fate nodded, giving her consent to the overeager child. "Okay, go ahead and show me."

Giving her all, the child went to work with intense concentration and true to her words, she did it perfectly in just under five minutes.

Impressed, Fate pulled Vivio closer to place a kiss on the giggling girl's cheek, "Thank you and what a fine work you did, Vivio. Fate-mama is very proud that my little girl had grown up so much."

Watching on the sidelines, Nanoha smiled, just happy at the two's exchanged affections. Her family was finally reunited again. The three of them were here together, and such trivial simplicity was her happiness.

"Now I'm jealous. How come Vivio never offer to tie my shoelaces? And I hardly get praise enough by Fate-chan." Nanoha pretended to sulk.

The aforementioned mother and daughter looked at each other for a moment and echoes of laughter could be heard throughout the house after that.

***

Right after a quick trip to St. Hilde Academy of Magic to drop Vivio off, they were now inside Time Space Administration Bureau's newly reestablished Riot Force 6 building with Nanoha steering Fate along the busy hallway, heading for Shamal's domain. They were saluted and regarded by fellow officers. On the way, the off-duty enforcer set her eyes on the training ground where cadets and officers-in-training were being swiftly reduced to exhaustion by the intensive training of the quick-tempered Wolkenritter, Vita.

When their eyes meet, Fate was a little surprised getting a brief salute from the serious-faced instructor. In response, she waved her hand with a small smile. At time this like, she was well aware that she was bound to hit by a mild case of nostalgia. It was the sense of familiarity, she reasoned, and so she took the pleasure in reminiscing the old days when she was working under Hayate's command with other members of Riot Force 6. Erio, Caro, Subaru, Teana_…_ All of them had found the path they wanted and were now doing their best.

From what she learned from Nanoha, Hayate was back to her previous position as the commander of the reformed Riot Force 6, with Nanoha and the Wolkenritter working under her again.

"Aren't you needed at the training ground?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"Vita-chan offered to take this morning training session when she learned about the doctor appointment you have with Shamal." Nanoha replied easily.

"I see." Was all Fate said.

With that said, they fell back into comfortable silence. Finally arrived after a fairly long walk, they were immediately given admission to the infirmary where they were greeted warmly by Shamal.

"How's my favorite patient feeling today?" The blonde doctor started with the standard line of question people in her profession often opted.

"Fine." Fate automatically answered. "Wish I can have a cup of coffee though." She added as an afterthought.

Shamal laughed heartily. "I will grant you your wish when I see that your recovery is satisfactory. Now, up on the bed and let's get you strip."

"I've never pegged you as a sadist and a pervert, Shamal." Fate complained, blushing at the medical officer's use of words but her hands starting to fumble with her shirt before she remembered the presence of Nanoha.

Perhaps it was that she had lived for a long time or it could be that being observant was part of her profession's requirement, the older blonde was quick to pick up on the situation. "Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan will be here for quite some time, why don't you run along to whatever work you have at hand? I'll contact you when Fate-chan is done here."

Understanding the meaning behind the kind offer, Nanoha bit her lower lip, hesitating. On the inside, she was relieved and grateful to Shamal and seriously contemplating the offered route to escape but somehow the stubborn part of her clashed with her stronger urge to get away.

"I… I…" she tried the words, words that would leave her no means to escape.

_Just a glimpse of the aftermath; discolored patch of skin donned otherwise pale skin on the lower back where once there had been a massive gaping wound. And that image never left her…_

Ambushed by that flashback, the small bit of her resolve crumbled and even though she would hate herself for that, she caved, fists clenched, "I'll be on my way then. I shouldn't leave all the work to Vita-chan. Thanks Shamal."

Turning her back, Nanoha didn't dare to make an eye contact with Fate for fearing that what was haunting her mind right now could be read with any effort needed. Stopping just before the door, she weakly muttered, "Fate-chan, I'll come for you at lunch break." And then she was out of sight when the automatic door swished close.

The remaining two blondes in the infirmary stared, a few more seconds, after the closed door and Shamal was the first to turn away. "It's hard on her. When it's one of us, it's always hard but it hit harder to the one who cares most."

Burgundy eyes had yet to turn from where Nanoha had gone through, she merely said, "I know."

The blonde doctor scanned the young enforcer's face for a second, agreed, "Yeah, you do." She was briefly reminder of the dead eyes, color of wine-red belong to a younger miniature of the girl sitting right in front of her. She remembered looking at that girl who thought she had been robbed the meaning of her existence when being told the accident. That girl was composed, stoic face paled considerably yet revealed nothing, but the red eyes were dead.

Well-practiced hands easily unwound the bandages and Shamal had to wince inwardly, while the wound healing nicely, she was not happy being reminded that she almost lost a patient and a dear friend whose health had been tended by her for over a decade. "If you do understand, for Nanoha-chan's sake and your sake, never again step into a direct blast of powerful magic that could even kill a higher ranking mage."

Things left unsaid were understood. The red-eyed enforcer knew her survival alone was a miracle and she could very well predict what would happen the next time she gets hit again.

Looking down at her tangled hands, Fate's mind drifted back to minutes before she made a decision regarding a matter of life and death. "I had to do something. The little girl, she is only ten."

Shamal gave the deep thinking girl a knowing look and a smile, "Is that all to it? Is that all behind your heroic and reckless act?"

Fate looked back up, her face clearly telling the older woman she was confused, not understanding her words. The blonde Knight chuckled, shaking her head indicating for the lightning mage to forget the question and patted the younger girl's head like she would a child.

Annoyed, Fate protested, "When will you and Signum stop treating me like you would a kid?"

Shamal raised her eyebrows in a mischievous manner that had the Ace enforcer groaned.

***

Outside the training area, a hazel brown-haired girl in white instructor uniform was spotted sitting on a bench, deep in her own thoughts. Nanoha yelped when something cold touched her cheek and turned toward the source of her surprise. A can of energy drink was thrust in her face by a not-so-pleased Vita.

"Vita-chan?" The brunette questioned, not getting the smaller girl's action.

With eyes closed, one hand on her hip, the hot-tempered girl explained, "You seem down the whole time during the training session, just take the drink and cheer up. You're infecting our cadets' with that mood of yours."

Blunt as always and the Ace of Aces expected no less from her sharp-tongued instructing partner and thanks to her, she had cheered up remarkably. "Thank you, Vita-chan." She accepted the cold beverage with gratitude.

Arms crossed, the Iron Hammer eyed her friend, "What's bothering you?"

Toying with the aluminum can in hands, Nanoha began, "I ran like a coward when Fate-chan might need me in there with her. I ran away because I can't bring myself to see-" she paused, words stuck at her throat, and her hands grasped the can harder as if it was the words she badly wanted to squeeze out. "to see her wounds."

Sighing, Vita plopped down next to the troubled girl, face facing straight ahead, "Isn't it normal? Fate probably feels the same with your battle scars. Nobody wants or wishes to see their loved ones got hurt. You're being silly, beating yourself up for feeling what is absolutely normal. You really need to learn to be honest with your own feelings. It's one of those annoying traits of yours, keeping everything to yourself."

'Annoying traits.' Echoing Vita's word in her mind, Nanoha let out a chuckle. Now that her head began to clear up, she recalled the reason why she liked being with Fate so much. It was because she could be true to herself when she was with Fate and her friend would accept everything about her, even her flaws.

The no longer depressed mage enveloped the smaller girl with a sudden hug, succeeded in surprising the petite Knight. "Thank you, Vita-chan."

Utterly embarrassed and horrified at the thought of the cadets catching her, their supposedly strict instructor being hugged by Nanoha, she sputtered, "L-let go of me… J-just go talk to your Fate-chan. I'll handle "

"Nya-ha-ha. Moving now." Letting go of the red-faced Vita, Nanoha jogged lightly, heading toward the direction of the infirmary.

Watching the disappearing retreating back of her friend that she had swore to protect like she would her mistress, Vita grinned then turned to holler to the cadets loitering around the hallway, "Hey Kids! Inside the training ground now! I'm going to have a field day working out with you guys."

Her words accompanied with the sound of her, cracking her knuckles.

***

Breath slightly ragged, Nanoha stopped just before the door. She knew she might never get used to Fate's scars but that was okay because it was only right to feel uncomfortable and uneasy. She felt it was okay to break down in tears if Fate was the one holding her after that, it was okay to not put up a tough front because Fate had seen her in her vulnerable state and she had accepted her as she was, accepted her every imperfection.

Making up her mind, she was to key in the code for the door to open when it swished open to a surprised Shamal.

"Nanoha-chan, I wasn't expecting you before lunch break." Shamal greeted, her tone laced with a hint of amusement.

Her right hand reached up and scratching her own cheek lightly using her forefinger, she asked for Fate. "Are you done with Fate-chan?"

Shamal nodded with a smile donning her face, like always. "Yes, I am done but she seems to be tired, so I got her to rest until you come to get her. I suspect that her back is giving her problems in the morning. But it's nothing much to worry about, just make sure she doesn't miss pill time."

Taking note in her mind, she furthered her inquiry, "How is Fate-chan doing?"

The blonde doctor's perfect smile wavered a little, "Her wounds are healing nicely and the skin grafting we did is a success. Next, we'll have to see how much the physical therapy is going to help regain the use of her legs. My concern will be whether she could fully regain the use of them again but I guess only time will tell now. Fate-chan has been strictly warned to lay off magic for the time being but knowing her, I'll have to have you keep an eye on her."

"That goes without saying." Nanoha replied.

Shamal seemed satisfied with the answer and excused herself as work was waiting for her in her office, leaving only Nanoha and a sound asleep Fate in the quiet infirmary.

Careful not to make a sound, Nanoha walked over to the sleeping beauty that was her friend. Slate-blue eyes eyed the serene face with affection, her hand couldn't resist the overpowering urge and moved to trail along the soft cheek, feeling the strong bones underneath milky white skin. Her heart pounded harder than ever that it hurt just a little when she was so close to Fate. She never knew that just a slight touch; a seemingly insignificant contact could fill her heart with so much warmth, so much desire.

Mind foggy in the haze that was desire, Vita's word telling her to be honest with her feelings replayed, encouraging her to lower her face just inches away from the unsuspecting blonde's and proceeded to claim her lips but stopped herself abruptly and instead placed her kiss on the forehead.

Caressing Fate's cheek, Nanoha whispered, not intending to wake up her friend. "I've a lot to say to you after you wake up. I love you, Fate-chan and somehow I sense that you feel the same way about me too. Everything you did told me so, so why can't you accept what I feel for you? Every time I say those three words to you, I meant it."

With the intention to wait for her red-eyed beauty to wake up, Nanoha sat herself down on a chair next to bed that bedded the sleeping figure and was lulled to sleep, with her head lying over crossed arms on the bedside, by the Fate's rhythmic breathing.

Unknown to the now slumbering brunette, burgundy eyes opened as soon as she was drifted off and they longed to do so when the blonde first heard her coming to get her.

'_I know…'_ was Fate's answer.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I provide a good read...


End file.
